The conventional flashlight device for umbrellas has no waterproof function in design. Rainwater can permeate the junction part, resulting in short circuit of the flashlight device inside and thus unsafe usage.
One object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof device for umbrellas, which has a shell made of soft material having a seat installed inside. The seat is disposed (or screwed) at the umbrella head and joins a stage having a hollow chamber inside. The stage has a circuit board installed inside. A flashlight device on the circuit board connects to at least one battery. Rainwater can not permeate the junction part, resulting in waterproof function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flashlight device without need of pressing a control switch to turn on and off the battery. A self-control switch (or a gravity switch) connects the flashlight circuit with the battery. When the user unfolds the umbrella, the self-control switch forms a normally closed-circuit, letting the battery provide electricity to the flashlight circuit. The light-emitting diode (LED) can thus flash when the light outside is insufficient. When the umbrella head is netherward, the self-control switch forms a normally open-circuit, letting the battery provide no electricity to the flashlight circuit. The LED will thus go off.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a waterproof flashlight device which can be detached from the umbrella head to be used as a blinker.